Snow Bored
October 24, 2016 October 30, 2016 November 8, 2016 November 10, 2016 November 10, 2016 November 27, 2016 December 8, 2016 December 8, 2016 December 14, 2016 January 4, 2017 April 10, 2017 May 30, 2017 November 8, 2017 June 15, 2018 June 30, 2018}} |next = "The Price of Admission" |image = Snow Bored.png |viewers = 1.72 million}} "Snow Bored" is the forty-eighth episode of The Loud House, as well as the final episode of the first season to air. Plot The Loud children have fun on a snow day. Synopsis As the story begins, it is nighttime, there is snow falling outside, and the Loud siblings are watching the news report, in hopes that there will be a snow day. Patchy Drizzle comes on screen, and announces that all the schools in the county, including Royal Woods, will be closed. The Loud siblings applaud getting a snow day, but Lisa is not too happy about it. She explains that missing school isn't good for a developing mind, and insists that she will use her salt device to allow the roads to be open for them to go to school. The Loud siblings aren't happy about this, and beg Lisa to allow them to show her what is fun about a snow day. She reluctantly agrees, and they are happy about this. The following morning, the Loud siblings, minus Lisa, are all excited about no school and Lisa gives them four hours to change her mind about a snow day, clearly not excited. Lincoln's attempts with sledding and igloo building fail. Then when Lana tries building a snowman, Lisa uses her new robot to melt it with lasers. Lucy's attempt is by lying in the snow, but it doesn't work as Lisa mentions about freezing in the snow. Lola wants Lisa to be impressed with ice skating, but the latter convinces her the ice isn't sturdy enough which results in Lola falling in the frozen water. Luan attempts to show her how to have fun by pulling a prank on Lincoln, by putting snow down his pants, but she informs her that getting cold "is no laughing matter", and she's still not convinced. Lynn tries to change her mind with bobsledding, but Lisa crashes and she's finally convinced to use her salt machine. The Loud siblings are upset about this and an unknown assailant tosses a snowball at Lisa. When she asks who did, the rest of them turn to the side to reveal it was Lana and Lisa retaliates. Throwing snowballs convinces Lisa that a snow day can be fun and they enjoy the rest of their day. That evening, Lisa thanks Lincoln for convincing her about how a snow day can be fun but he is upset that the next day, they will have to go back to school. Lisa has a plan. The following day, Lincoln is awoken by his sisters, revealing that a miracle has happened and that there is still snow falling, causing the schools to be closed again. Lisa reveals that she informed some friends at NASA and that thanks to cloud seeding, they have another snow day. They all go out to enjoy themselves, but Lisa is prepared with many devices she created for the purpose of pelting them with snowballs. Eventually, Lisa goes completely overboard with snowball fighting that she even pelts them inside the house, and no matter where they hide she's there waiting to use one of her snowball launchers to pelt them in the following ways: *Assaulting Lori while she's telling Bobby about the plight *Ambushing Lana when she tries to use the bathroom *Dropping a mound of snow on Lincoln and Leni through the chimney *Flattening Lynn and Lucy in the vent with a giant snowball that rolls on top of them Later that night, they are watching another news report where Patchy says that there is still a foot of snow and that schools will be closed again. The Loud siblings dread this and Lisa shows them her new snowball tank, which she plans to unleash the next day. The Loud siblings cannot take another day of Lisa going crazy with snowball fighting and convince her to use her salt machine so that they may go to school. She is convinced and agrees to go through with it, which the Loud siblings all applaud to the idea of returning to school. The following day, Lisa uses her snowball tank (now converted into a salting tank) to make paths on the roads so they can go to school. She looks towards the audience and explains that this was her plan all along; to get her siblings to not want anymore snow days as she uses the salt tank to make her way on the road. Lincoln looks to the audience in confusion and asks, "What just happened?", as the episode comes to an end. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori / Katherine Mulligan *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *John DiMaggio as Patchy Drizzle Bobby has no lines in this episode. Trivia *Rita, Lynn Sr., Clyde, and the Loud family pets are absent in this episode. *This episode reveals Lola's weight is 40 pounds (18 kilograms). **It is most likely that it's also Lana's weight, considering they are identical twins. *This marks Patchy Drizzle's first appearance. *This episode reveals that Lana has a lucky booger. According to her, it helped her get through preschool. **It also reveals that Lola has a lucky rabbit's foot. **This, in turn, reveals that they both believe in superstition like Lynn. *Only four Loud siblings (Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lily) are not shown giving snow advice to Lisa. **They are also the only Loud kids who have no solo lines in their winter clothes. ***Luna first spoke in her winter clothes in "11 Louds a Leapin'", but only by singing. Her first actual speaking appearance in her winter clothes is in "Snow Way Out". ***Lori and Leni have no solo speaking lines in their winter clothes until "Snow Way Out". *Only four Loud siblings (Luna, Luan, Lola, and Lily) are not shown being pelted by Lisa in the house. *'Innuendo': On Bobby's computer, a chat board can be seen in the left side of the screen, suggesting that Bobby was chatting with someone when Lori called him. The chat board looks eerily similar to that of an adult chat room, and their conversations consisted of "Lol", "Want To See It?", "Hey Cool", "Ya", a picture of a cat followed by the words "Meow", and "Wha". *Luna (normal clothes only) only has two solo lines in this episode, both of which refer to the weather on TV. *This is the first time Bobby appears without any lines of dialogue. **Lori and Lisa only refer to him as "Boo-Boo Bear", which makes us think it's his real name. References *''Snow Bored'' - The episode's title is a pun on the word "snowboard" and the phrase "so bored". *'' '' - Leni holding out chestnuts, when she and Lincoln are in the chimney, and then Lisa saying "Jack Frost nipping at your nose", is a reference to the song " ". *'' '' - It is heard once again when Lynn and Lucy try to escape a giant snowball from inside the vents. *'' '' - The shot of Lincoln crashing his sled into the tree mimics the title card shot. *'' '' - Lisa's quote "say hello to my not so little friend" is a nod to the famous quote from the 1983 film. *'' '' - Lisa mentions she has friends in NASA that helped her to make snow again. **'' '' - She also mentioned that the way of making snowy weather is cloud seeding, a process in which a person flies a plane and shoots liquid carbon dioxide, dry ice, ice crystals, table salt, talcum powder, soils, dust, or other various chemical agents with minor effect into a rain cloud in order to make them rain. *'' '' - Bobby's desktop computer heavily resembles an , even the program Bobby is using to videochat with Lori looks as an . **Lori is using once again a tablet that heavily resembles an . **One of laptops over the news' desk has a banana as a logo, which possibly spoofs Apple's logo, which has been parodied in many Nickelodeon TV shows as a pear. *'' '' - One of the laptops over the news' desk has a circle with "Bell" as a logo, which is a parody of the computer technological company, that was defunct on September 7, 2016. *'' '' - The siblings looking outside for Lisa through each window panel of a 3x3 window resembles the show's title sequence. Errors *During the scene where Luan shows Lisa how to have fun, she is missing her eyelashes. *In the credits, John DiMaggio's name is misspelled as John ''De''maggio, which is the second time this has happened. It also happened in the credits for "A Tattler's Tale". *When Luna says, "Dudes! The weather is on!", the closed captions read that Lana says it, making it the second time this has happened. The first was in "A Tattler's Tale". *When Lincoln's sisters shut their eyes after telling him it is snowing again, their eyelashes were all missing (with the exception of Lily). *In one scene, Lynn was shown with three eyelashes. *When Lana walks out of the bathroom, her foot is missing and it goes through her overalls. *When Lucy and Lynn are running from Lisa's giant snowball in the vents, Lynn says, "Help me grandma!" But the closed captions read that Lucy said it. *The scenes where Luan had her arms and legs crossed, her eyelashes were disconnected. *When the Loud kids go outside to show Lisa how fun it is to play in the snow and how happy it is to be going back to school at the end, Luan and Lynn's eyelashes are missing. Running Gags *Lisa's siblings trying to show her what's fun about snow days, only for Lisa to contradict what's so "fun" about it. (In other words, she finds it pointless.) *Lisa repeatedly pelting her siblings with snowballs, much to their horror and surprise. *Everyone spelling fun as "F-O-N" after Leni started spelling it as that. **But towards the end, Lisa spelled it correctly. **In addition, after Lisa agreed that she's gonna stop making snowy weather, and agreed that they're all going back to school, Leni spelled school as "S-K-O-O-L". es:Nevada Aburrida fr:Jour de neige id:Snow Bored ru:Уставшие от снега tl:Snow Bored